Hydrolysis
by profoundlycan
Summary: 50 sentences about Tia Harribel.


**Title**: Hydrolysis**  
Disclaimer**: Characters, etc. belong to Kubo-sensei. I write this purely for entertainment purposes.**  
Rating**: T**  
Word Count**: 1283**  
Warnings**: Mentions of murder and some innuendo. Imminent abuse of punctuation ahead is probable.**  
Summary**: 50 sentences about Tia Harribel, based on prompts from Livejournal's 1sentence community (theme set delta). Some implied Starrk/Harribel.**  
Author's Note**: I've taken some creative license with her past and how she died. These are organized in precisely the order I wrote them, i.e. they aren't in numerical order for the most part. I started this in December, finished sometime in March, and finally decided to do a half-ass edit and post it.

* * *

A hum in the air and a palliative breath, and the walls of her icy prison collapsed. (01 Air)

The one and only time she ever failed to stay attentive during a meeting was when a large bowl of fruit sat in the middle of the table, the distinct scent of apples assaulting her senses. (02 Apples)

She sacrificed her life only to lose her heart. (03 Beginning)

Sun-sun was the artist of her three fracción, and happened to share her love of spiders. (04 Bugs)

While she respected Lord Aizen and trusted in his leadership, she preferred a freshly brewed mug of coffee to a steaming cup of tea any day of the week. (05 Coffee)

With the sound of blood rushing in her ears and jagged pieces of broken cement impaled in her back, her last thought was of her late comrades before her vision went dark. (06 Dark)

As she free fell from the sky, despair found a home in her heart and the realization that she had never mattered flitted at the surface of her consciousness. (07 Despair)

Her perception of love was that it was meaningless without a heart to hold between her teeth. (42 Strange)

Instinctual creatures that they were, she hungered for things beyond the consuming of souls and would often find herself coiled in the sheets of his bed, he gazing up at her with half-lidded eyes, on the edge of sleep. (44 Taboo)

When her nightmares reflected the regret that ached within her at having died trying to save those too vulnerable and young to understand her sacrifice, she would wake remembering cruelly that the road to Hell is paved with good intentions. (34 Regret)

Her fracción felt privileged to be in her presence, but she felt honored to have their loyalty. (23 Honor)

She believed _Las Noches_ open atmosphere lied in its geometry, with its straight hallways, domed roof, and high archways; yet, she was flummoxed as to the odd sense of claustrophobia she felt whenever the door shut behind the final person to enter the meeting room. (08 Doors)

For six days she watched the yellow roses placed at her tombstone wilt and die—never replaced. (35 Roses)

Months passed, her body rooted to its spot as she watched her loved ones pass her daily, only for the threatening hunger to increase and the eroding chain to shorten. (22 Hollow)

Like a winter chill, his hands were calloused and cool to the touch, playing her like a finely tuned violin and sending trails of goose pimples along her bronze skin. (49 Winter)

Her first day among her colleagues she had come to the realization that many of the Espada shared histories with one another; a secret she kept to herself. (36 Secret)

He was the autumn to her spring. (40 Spring)

Charismatic words echoed in the large, empty meeting hall, surrounding and seeping into her like a poisonous mist. (31 Poison)

When questioned by Lord Aizen on her philosophy of war, she had stated simply that only pragmatism brought victory. (46 War)

In the middle of the night, she would awake with sweat-matted hair and her skin heated to the touch, her ears thrumming with the ugly sounds of a man's raspy voice accompanied by her pleading screams. (45 Ugly)

Removing her shoes, she stepped into the sand and squished the grains between her toes, the laughter of her small daughters reaching her ears and making her smile; none the wiser that this would be her last day on this earth. (11 Earth)

Too late did she realize she had allowed her grief to distract her from her duty, bringing about her defeat. (10 Duty)

An almost serene expression colored his face as he fell from out of the sky, blood spraying from his chest and raining to the ground below, her last vestiges of hope gone with him. (24 Hope)

In her former life she had lived in a villa by the ocean, the soft, crashing shores lulling her to sleep each night and the waxing moon illuminating her room like a night light. (30 Peace)

She pondered life's strange questions a lot, particularly if life and death were simply only new beginnings, did that mean that there was no real conclusion? (12 End)

In her hands, water became her fluid mistress. (47 Water)

While she knew she was attractive, her heart swelled at seeing how his usually sleepy eyes held astonishment at seeing her release. (32 Pretty)

Her flexibility remained unhindered, with such strategically placed mask fragments. (15 Flexible)

Standing with crossed arms and a contemplative expression, she understood that this would be the deciding factor on whether she came out victorious or with one foot in the grave. (19 Grave)

Never one to be self-conscious or easily embarrassed, her cheeks still enflamed at the final product of her uniform as the tailor turned her to face the mirror. (14 Fire)

Gazing at the completed product, she wondered if either the tailor had simply wished to show-off 'the goods' or if the triumvirate of men who ruled this establishment were not only powerful but terribly perverted as well. (28 New)

Lying in his embrace, she noted keenly the faint hints of hickory wood and gun smoke that emanated from him. (50 Wood)

She believed her season to be spring; he decided that summer suited her better. (43 Summer)

Many years wandered by before her chain fully eroded and she was unleashed. (26 Lost)

The metal clinked deafly at her chest as she gazed wide-eyed at her own corpse. (27 Metal)

Green met her vision as she opened her eyes, body throbbing achingly, and the strange man with the striped hat and paper fan smiled: "Now where do we go from here?" (20 Green)

Entering the large room, fracción following closely, the male Arrancar could only gape at the sudden intrusion of estrogen into their ranks once again. (48 Welcome)

Intense hunger was the only feeling she remembered before devouring her first victim. (17 Food)

A low light streamed from the doorway into the hallway, and upon entering the kitchen, he yawned and offered her a glass of water. (09 Drink)

Watching through the window, she sighed at the never-ending wasteland and realized just how much she missed rain. (33 Rain)

She noted that similar to her release, Mila Rose was headstrong and bold, never backing down from a fight. (21 Head)

He was her pillar of support when her ire grew too strong. (41 Stable)

Her vision was engulfed by a strange light and she shielded herself; the obelisk had been broken. (25 Light)

Apache amused her with her solid wall of stubbornness with others, yet utter cooperation with her. (39 Solid)

A year passed with little notice since her death, except seeing the trees reach fruition only to become barren by autumn's end. (13 Fall)

Her abilities were hindered by this arid desert, and as she and the three women she traveled with trekked through hot sands, she wished that it would snow. (38 Snow)

The first time she ever had to go and wake the Primera, he'd woken up and instantly put his foot in his mouth* by indirectly admitting he'd been having a provocative dream involving her. (18 Foot)

Like a snake in the grass, he slithered into her world and coiled himself around her heart. (37 Snakes)

She supposed old habits die hard as she observed him leaving her bed, loneliness permeating their relationship and separating them. (29 Old)

Guilt-ridden and thoroughly haunted, she watched through ever-darkening vision as he walked from the room and fled from his crime—'_til death do us part_. (16 Flying)

* * *

*For those of you unfamiliar with the idiom, to 'put your foot in your mouth' is a situation in which someone says something accidentally that causes embarrassment or pain to (usually) both oneself and another person.


End file.
